


Surrounded By Your Embrace

by Swietek93



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Fic, Brief mention of abortion, Bucky Barnes (background) - Freeform, Clint Barton (background) - Freeform, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Maria Hill (mentioned) - Freeform, Nothing serious though, Pepper Potts (mentioned) - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, Sarah Rogers (steve’s Mom), Some Swearing, Wanda Maximoff (background) - Freeform, family fic, gentleman!Steve, romcom, single mom!Nat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swietek93/pseuds/Swietek93
Summary: “Something’s missing.” Nat said.“A baby?” Steve snarked.





	Surrounded By Your Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Romanogers fanfic work. I haven’t written in a few years and may be a little rusty. It’s also only been beta’d by myself so let me know of any errors I have made.
> 
> This is a cute little family fic. Super fluffy with almost no angst.
> 
> Enjoy!

Natasha had been feeling like shit all week. She was constantly tired and nauseous and had thrown up at least once everyday for the last four days. She was hoping it was just the stomach flu but she had a feeling it wasn’t.

“Congratulations, Miss Romanoff! You are five weeks pregnant!” Her OB-GYN, Doctor Rogers, informed her. 

Natasha took a minute to process the news. She honestly didn’t know what to feel. On the one hand, she had been wanting to start a family. She hadn’t necessarily meant right now, maybe in the next few years. She hadn’t always wanted kids but she had come to thinking she might enjoy being a mom.

On the other hand, she knew who the baby’s father was and didn’t want to deal with him for the next eighteen-plus years. Logan, Natasha’s ex, was a lazy, self-centered asshole. There was no way he’d be a decent father. He could barely take care of himself.

Doctor Rogers interrupted her thoughts, saying, “I can tell by the look on your face that this wasn’t planned, and possibly not even wanted.” Doctor Rogers was psychic apparently. “You don’t have to decide anything right now. Go home and think about it for a few days and you can come back next week.” 

“Thank you.” Natasha got up and slowly made her way out of the clinic. She thought about her options going forward. 

She could terminate the pregnancy. It would simplify things. She wouldn’t have to deal with Logan. She wouldn’t have to go through a whole pregnancy at all. She wouldn't have to deal with telling anyone, though she might tell Clint for his support going forward.

But...

She wanted to keep the baby.

Now the question was, should she tell Logan or not? There was no way the baby was anyone else’s. Logan was the last man she’d slept with, and before him it had been several months since she’d been involved with anyone. 

She didn’t like the idea of keeping the child a secret from it’s father, especially if one day the kid wanted to know him. But she also hated the idea of having to raise the child with an asshole like Logan. 

She debated with herself for the next two days and eventually came to the decision to tell Logan and let him decide for himself want he wanted.

“You’re fucking what?” Logan spat at Natasha. He had agreed to meet her at a diner near her apartment when she told him she had something to talk to him about. He had come in and sat down. He looked as if he thought she wanted to get back with him. Natasha mentally scoffed at that. Like she would ever go back to him.

She rolled her eyes at him before repeating herself, “I’m pregnant, Logan. And the child is yours.”

Logan glared at her for a moment. Then he started cursing and muttering under his breath.

“Look,” Natasha sighed, “I’m keeping the baby. I’m not looking for money or anything. It’s your choice whether or not you want to be involved in this kid’s life.”

It was a few moments before Logan finally said, “I don’t want anything to do with this kid. I got plans and they don’t involve babies or diapers or you. And I’m not giving you any money for it either. You got a problem with it you can call my lawyer.”

Natasha nodded once, left money on the table for her coffee and stood. Before she walked away she muttered, “have a good life.”

 

After that, Natasha started to feel excited. She knew it would be difficult as a single mother, but she had plenty of friends that would help her if she needed it. She also owned her own restaurant, which means she could make her schedule work with a baby’s schedule, at least a little. The restaurant was also doing really well so money wasn’t an issue.

Natasha was excited about this pregnancy. She kept telling herself she would be a great mother. She decided she needed some books on parenting as she had no idea how to raise a child. She got books on pregnancy and newborns and young children. Natasha figured she didn’t have to research much beyond a toddler for now, she had plenty of time for that later.

While she was browsing the baby section of Target, books in her cart, she stopped at a table full of little blankets. They were about the size of hankerchiefs with little animals sewn into the centers. She picked up the little gray elephant blanket and gently stroked her thumb along the fabric. It was so soft. She placed it in her cart before going to check out.

 

Clint was the first person she told. He had his own family, three beautiful kids and a beautiful wife. She was Godmother to his only daughter, Lila. Natasha knew he would be able to help her with raising a child and Laura would be able to help her through the pregnancy.

After she told Clint, Natasha waited until the end of her first trimester to tell the rest of her friends. Wanda was overjoyed, even Maria was a little excited about the news. Pepper immediately wanted to throw Natasha a baby shower, to which Natasha laughed and said, “It’s not like you’d let me say no.”

 

When Natasha reached her fifth month, she knew she had to start thinking of ideas for the baby’s nursery. She didn’t want to know the gender of the baby until the birth, so she needed something as neutral as possible. Even if she had found out, she would still probably try for a neutral color scheme. She was never one for the traditional blue for boys, pink for girls, kind of thinking.

She was walking into Target to find furniture for the baby’s room when she ran into someone. She hadn’t been paying attention- glancing down at her phone- and ran right into a very solid chest.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” She looked up at the very blue eyes of the stranger she just collided with. He was very tall and very blonde and very muscular. He could put Greek Gods to shame.

“Hey, it’s alright. No worries,” he stared at her for a moment before asking, “Do I know you? You look really familiar.”

Now that he’d mentioned it, she thought she recognized him too. Then it came to her.

“NYU fine arts!” Natasha blurted out. “I was a dance major, I saw you in the art rooms all the time. You did some photography at one of my performances!”

He smiled brightly, “That’s right! It’s Natasha, right?”

“Yes, Natasha! And you’re...Steve?” She thought she might have gotten his name wrong and mentally berated herself.

“Yeah, Steve Rogers,” he held out his hand for a handshake. “It’s nice to see you again!” 

Natasha shook his. “It’s nice to see you too! How have you been?”

“I’ve been really good! I’m working as an illustrator for children’s books. Kind of my dream come true actually!” He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. The move stretched his shirt across his chest, showing off those very nice muscles. Natasha imagined running her hands across his chest and shoulders and-

Natasha snapped herself out of that train of thought and silently cursed her hormones.

“That’s amazing! I’ll have to look for your books. I’m sure they’re amazing!” She smiled sweetly at him, decidedly not blushing from her wayward thoughts. 

“That’s sweet of you.” He blushed. And, oh, was it adorable. “But, what have you been up to? I mean other than…” he gestured vaguely at her growing baby bump. 

She chuckled. “I actually own my own restaurant. Not what I had in mind when I was in school. But my neighbor, a dear friend of mine, was getting older and needed help with their restaurant. I kind of fell in love with the place and when they were ready to retire they offered to sell it to me. I couldn’t say no.” Natasha shrugged, a small smile on her face at the fond memory.

“That’s great! What kind of restaurant?” Steve asked. The two of them moved closer to the building to talk, out of the way of the crowds walking by. 

“Just a family style, little-bit-of-everything place. It’s actually just a few block over.” 

“I’ll have to check it out sometime.” Steve’s smile was like watching the sun rise. It lit up his whole face and was so genuine.

“That would be nice.” Natasha blushed and ducked her head for a moment before meeting his eyes. She was really enjoying talking to Steve. He was very friendly and sweet. Then a thought popped in her head.

“Hey!” Her sudden exclamation seemed to startle him a little. “Sorry, but I was wondering, since you are an artist that is, do you have any idea of what a baby’s room should look like? The colors and stuff I mean. I’m so lost! I don’t want pink or blue since I don’t know what I’m having.” Natasha slowly rubbed circles with the hand that was resting on her baby bump.

“Uh, yeah,” he chuckled at the completely random subject change. “I actually have a few nieces and nephews that I helped decorate rooms for. What are you looking for?”

“I don’t really know! I like the idea of dark wood for a crib and dresser, but after that I’m kind of stuck. I was about to head into to the store to try to get some ideas.” She gestured to the main doors of Target a few feet behind Steve.

Steve thought about it for a moment. “Well, if you don’t want any blues, you could go with a nice light green and tan. Keep the colors on the light side to compliment the dark wood. I can come in and help you get started if you’d like?”

She liked the idea of getting more time with him so she accepted his very generous offer. They walked into the store, Steve held the door for Natasha to let her in. They headed to the baby section and Natasha showed him the crib she had been wanting to buy. It was dark wood crib that could be turned into a toddler bed. The sides were all the same height except for the back which had a bit of a headboard to it, making it about six inches taller than the other sides. There was a dresser that was the same color that she liked. It was also larger enough to double as a changing table.

“I would definitely go with the light green and tan,” Steve said after seeing the furniture. “Is there any kind of theme you wanted for the nursery? The colors would be nice for a pond theme with frog or ducks. It would also be cute with zoo animals. My best friend’s sister did the frogs for her second son. It was cute.” 

Natasha was starting to space out while she listened to him talk. She was trying to picture everything in her head. The idea of ducks or frogs didn’t really interest her but when he mentioned a zoo theme she thought back to the little elephant blanket she had bought.

“I like the zoo theme idea. I actually bought a little blanket with an elephant on it,” she admitted. “Although, the blanket is gray. It doesn’t fit the colors but I guess that doesn’t really matter.” 

“Great!” Steve said. “Let’s look for sheets and blankets and things.”

They started browsing the aisles looking for anything that might fit in with the new zoo theme. All the while, chatting and getting to know each other a little better. As they talked, they found out that Steve’s best friend, Bucky, was actually engaged to Natasha’s best friend, Wanda. Natasha had met Bucky plenty of times. It was a wonder that Steve and Natasha hadn’t crossed paths before now.

They talked a bit more about their current jobs and other important life events. Natasha had auditioned for the New York Ballet Company but decided to drop out before a position was offered due to the restaurant. She didn’t regret it for a moment. Steve on the other hand, immediately jumped at the chance to illustrate for children’s books when he was offered the job. It had been his dream. Well that, or illustrate for comic books. He still someday hoped to do that as well.

As there were shopping, they found a nice set of green sheets, a mobile with a lion, elephant, giraffe and monkey, and they even found a nice light tan rug for the floor. Natasha looked at the rocking chairs and decided she wouldn’t get one today. She couldn’t decide if she’d rather have a rocking chair or an armchair.

After a while, Steve asked, “So where’s your husband? Wouldn’t he like to help you with all of this stuff?” He didn’t ask it to be unkind or invasive. It was more out of curiosity.

“Actually, the baby’s father isn’t in the picture. We weren’t together anymore by the time I found out I was pregnant. When I told him, he wanted nothing to do with it.” Natasha wasn’t bothered by this at all. She didn’t need a man to raise a child. She knew she would be a great mom all on her own.

Steve, however, looked very embarrassed by his thoughtless question. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“It’s alright. Really. I’m perfectly happy with being a single mom.” She smiled gently to try to ease his guilt. “Actually, I really didn’t want to raise the baby with him anyway. He was not what one would call a ‘fatherly figure’.”

“Oh, well, okay.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m still sorry for assuming, in any case.”

“That’s quite alright. I probably would’ve done the same thing.” Natasha brushed her hand down his arm, a comforting gesture. Or so she told herself.

“So what about you? Any girlfriend or wife? I can’t believe someone as smart and sweet as you could be single.” Natasha teased after a brief silence. They had gotten everything they came for, including the crib and dresser, and were now heading to check out.

“Uh, well,” Steve rubbed his neck again. Natasha was starting to find it a very adorable habit. “I was married, but, my wife passed away a couple years ago.” She looked so sad and so young in that moment.

“Oh, I’m an idiot.” Natasha stated. She reached out to touch his arm, offering a small comfort at her insensitive comment. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“It’s alright,” he smiled at her, still tinged with a bit of sadness. “It was a few years ago.”

Natasha desperately wanted to hug him in apology, so she held her arm up in offer. He stepped into her embrace and they stayed that way until the cashier called for them to place their items on the conveyor. That made them break away. Steve looked happier now, chuckling at the interruption.

As they left, Natasha stopped outside the store. She didn’t really want to part ways just yet. She was having a nice time with Steve. 

“Do you need help getting this stuff to your apartment,” He offered, as if reading her thoughts. Maybe he was having as good a time as she was.

“Um, yeah,” She smiled. “That would be great! I could definitely use help getting everything set up to.” She suggested. Maybe he would put the crib together for her. Maybe he could do it shirtless…

Damn hormones.

They loaded the van Natasha had borrowed from Clint and drove the few blocks over to her apartment building. Luckily the elevator in her building worked so they wouldn’t have to drag the furniture up four flights of stairs. They left all of her purchases in the nursery, but didn’t take anything out or put the crib and dresser together. Natasha wanted an excuse to call him over again.

“Thank you for all your help today. It was great to see you again.” Natasha said. She really hoped this wouldn’t be a one-time thing.

“I had a great time. We should get together again. Maybe with Bucky and Wanda. A movie night or something.” Steve suggested. He was smiling at her and rubbing the back of his neck. Natasha wasn’t sure if he was flirting or just being friendly, it was a fine line, but she agreed nevertheless.

“I would love that,” she said. “I can put your number in my phone and call you so you have mine.”

“Sounds great!” He said. 

 

After that night, Steve and Natasha started hanging out regularly. Steve visited Natasha’s restaurant. He really liked the burgers there so he’d come back a couple times a week for lunch. Sometimes he’d try new things, sometimes he’d get his usual. A cheeseburger, fries and a chocolate milkshake. Natashas would take a break and sit with him while he ate his lunch and they would talk. It was her favorite part of the day.

One day Natasha asked Steve if he’d like to help her paint the baby’s nursery. She could use help on the higher parts of the room so she wouldn’t have to climb on a ladder or chair. She knew she could just ask Clint to help but Steve was the one who’d helped pick the colors.

Steve, of course, said yes. They spent the day painting the bottom half of the wall green, the top half tan, then Steve added a small stripe of brown to divide the two. 

A couple of days later, long enough so the paint could dry fully, Steve helped Natasha put all the furniture together. He moved the crib around the room until she decided on the spot she liked it best. Then did the same thing with the dresser.  
Steve made a comment about her only liking him for his body and she blushed bright red. She was lucky he had his back turned. She agreed sarcastically and the two laughed. When the room was done, Natasha stood in the doorway admiring their work.

“Something’s missing.” She said.

“A baby?” Steve snarked.

“Ha-ha,” she rolled her eyes, but couldn’t keep the amused smile off her face. “No. I was thinking a rocking chair and a rug or something. It looks a little bare right now.”

Steve tilted his head to the side slightly. “I think you’re right. Maybe a tan rug?” He suggested.

She nodded her head. “That would be nice.” 

They went to the store and got a small area rug for the room. While they were there, Natasha was admiring a beautiful rocking chair. It had dark wood and off-white cushions. She thought it would look perfect in the room. Until she checked out the price tag. She decided it wasn’t worth the money and planned to look elsewhere.

Steve saw her admiring the chair. He knew she’d been picky about it for a while, but she seemed to really like this one. But she walked away from the chair, saying she’d find another one instead. 

A few days later, he asked Clint to let him into Natasha’s apartment, since Clint was the only one with a spare key. Natasha was at work for the day, so he had plenty of time to get everything set up.

When Natasha saw the rocking chair nestled in the corner of the nursery, a little table set up with a reading lamp beside it, she cried. The room looked perfect now. She knew Steve was responsible for this, even as she wondered how he had gotten in the apartment. 

She called him right then. “Thank you,” she whispered through a teary smile.

“You’re very welcome,” she could hear his answering grin on the other end of the line.

 

Natasha was about four weeks away from her due date when she woke in the middle of the night with a terrible pain in her stomach. It was almost two in the morning and for a moment she thought she might be going into labor. She panicked at the thought because it was too early.

Steve picked up her phone and dialed the first- and only- person she could think of.

“Nat,” Steve mumbled sleepily. “Is everything okay?” The second sentence sounded much more alert, clearly realizing something might be wrong if she was calling at so late an hour.

“I think I might be in labor.” It came out as one breath, words strung together out of fear.

“I’m too far away to come get you right now. Can you get a taxi to the hospital? If not call an ambulance. I’ll meet you there as soon as I can.”

“Okay,” she was trying to calm her breathing. It was much easier now that she was talking to Steve. He sounded so calm and reassuring. “Okay.”

“Hey,” he said to get her attention back. “It’ll be fine. I promise.”

Natasha called for a cab. She didn’t mention anything about the labor, even when the driver gave her a look when she asked to be taken to the hospital. It wasn’t any of his business after all.

She kept having the cramps- contractions- she supposed. When she got to the hospital she was taken to an examination room and waited for her doctor. Doctor Rogers came in not long after. Natasha was lucky she was already working and not on-call. After the exam, Doctor Rogers reassured her she was okay. 

“Just Braxton-Hicks. You’re not in labor. You should cut back on your daily activities. I suggest bed rest as much as possible. You’re only a few weeks away so just enjoy some free time until the baby come.” 

Before Natasha could ask any questions, Steve knocked on the door to her room. He saw Doctor Rogers and did a double take. 

“Mom?” He looked so confused. 

“Steven, what are you doing here?” Doctor Rogers asked.

“I’m here to to Nat,” He gestured to Natasha sitting on the bed. 

“Wait, this is your mom?” Natasha thought that it made sense. They did look a bit alike. Really the last name should have tipped her off.

“Steven,” Doctor Rogers’ demeanor suddenly became very stern, “Is this your child?”

“No!” He raised his hands in defense. “No, Mom! I’m just here as a friend. Natasha just started talking a few months ago! I promise!”

Doctor Rogers studied her son a few more moments before she backed off. “Well, okay then.” She turned back to Natasha. “Remember, bed rest. As much as you can, okay? I’m sure Steven would be more than happy to help you out with anything you need.” She patted her son’s shoulder on her way out the door, leaving Natasha and Steve alone in the room.

“So,” Steve rubbed the back of his neck, looking awkward. 

“So,” Natasha huffed in amusement. “That was your mom?”

“Uh, yeah.” He chuckled, realizing the absurdity of the situation. “So, she said bed rest?” He asked. He moved to sit down beside her on the bed and helped her pull her sweatshirt on. A nurse came in with a wheelchair for Natasha and she was rolled out to the reception desk. After being discharged, Steve brought her home.

“This is gonna suck. How am I supposed to get anything done if I’m stuck on bed rest.” Natasha moaned as Steve helped her get comfortable in her bed.

“I can come by everyday to help you out. I’m in between projects right now so I’ve got plenty of free time.” He offered. Ever the gentleman.

“Won’t that be a pain? That’s a lot of commuting just to help me out.” Natasha felt a little bad about making him trek back and forth across the city just for her. He lived a good twenty minutes from her apartment.

“It’s no problem,” He assured her.

“You could stay here.” The words were out her mouth before she could stop them. Oh well. Too late to take them back. “I mean, if you want. I do have the spare bedroom.”

“Are you sure?” Steve was surprised by her offer, but wouldn’t turn it down if she meant it.

“Yes.” She said decisively. “It’s the least I could do since you offered to help me.”

“Okay,” he smiled. “I just need to grab a bag from my place. Why don’t you get some rest. I’ll be back in a while.” He rubbed her shoulder. He wanted to lean down and kiss her temple, but didn’t. 

 

Over the next few days, Steve helped Natasha out around her apartment while she stayed in bed. He cooked and cleaned for her, even when she insisted he didn’t have to. She told him she could do that just fine on her own. She didn’t have to be in bed constantly, but he wouldn't listen. He just wanted her to relax and let him help her.

After the first week though, Natasha was fed up. She hated being stuck in bed, not allowed to do anything. Steve would barely let her walk around the apartment with hovering over her. As she got up to get herself something to eat, Steve told her to lay back down, that he would do it for her.

“Enough!” Natasha snapped. “I can do it my damn self! I don’t need you to tell me what to do! You do not get to tell me how to handle my own body! You are not this baby’s father!” Natasha all but snarled at Steve. “Get. Out.”

Steve looked stunned, and perhaps a little scared. He lowered his head, turned and walked out of the apartment. He’d grabbed his keys and his phone and left.

Natasha stood in her spot trying to regain some semblance of control over her emotions. She wasn’t having much luck. She knew what she said to Steve had been awful. He’d been so kind and caring to her when he didn't have to be. He’d become her best friend.

She found herself wandering into the nursery and curling up in the rocking chair that he’d bought her.

“God, I’m a bitch,” she whispered to herself. 

He was so generous to her and she threw him out because he was concerned for her. For her baby. Her vision blurred and she realized she was crying. She sat there for what felt like hours. Her mind turning over and over. She didn’t know what to do but she knew she wanted Steve to come back. 

She knew she would have to make the first move though. He wouldn’t come back until she wanted him to, she knew that for certain. She picked up her phone and sent him a quick text.

‘I’m sorry. Come home?’

His reply was immediate.

‘Be there in ten.’

She didn’t move from her place in the chair, just waited for him to come back. When he did, he found her there. She had stopped crying a while ago, but upon seeing him she was hit with a fresh wave a tears.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, dropping her head in her hands.

He came to kneel in front of her and pulled her hands away. With his left hand he tilted her chin up to look at him. 

“You were right,” he said gently. “It’s not my place to tell you what to do.”

Natasha just shook her head to cut him off. “No, but you were right. I should been resting. I’m supposed to be on bed rest.” She sniffled. 

He cupped her face and kissed her forehead. He helped her back to her bedroom so she could get to sleep. It was getting pretty late and after all her crying she was very tired. He sat next to her against the headboard and let her lay her head in his lap. He gently stroked her hair to comfort her.

When he knew Natasha was asleep, his snuck out of the room and grabbed his phone. 

When Natasha woke up the next morning, she found Steve out in the living room. He was drawing something and immediately put it away when he saw her. Standing up, he led her to the couch and helped her sit down. After their fight yesterday, Natasha didn’t fight him on it.

“So I called my mom,” Steve started to speak. “I asked her about the bedrest. She said if you want to take walks and go out that would be fine. She said complete bed rest probably wasn’t necessary and that she should have been clearer on those terms.”

Natasha felt tears sting her eyes again. This man was so unbelievably wonderful. She leaned in to hug him, tucking her head under his chin.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“I just want you to be happy, Nat.” He stroked her hair and she melted against him. They stayed like that for a while before Steve suggested they take a walk to the park. 

After that, everything was better. They would take a walk in the morning to get breakfast at a bakery down the street. And In the afternoon They would go to the park for a little while. Natasha was so much happier with the freedom to move around again. 

 

Natasha went into labor for real two days before her due date. Steve was out getting a few groceries and would be back soon. Oddly, Natasha wasn’t panicking this time. She’d read up on labor after the Braxton-Hicks put her on bedrest. She knew there was plenty of time before she had to be at the hospital, so she decided to wait for Steve to get home instead of calling him.

He got home and hour later. As soon as she told him, he was the one to start panicking a little. Although it wasn’t panicking, so much as rushing to get to the hospital. He debated with himself the fastest way to get there while he hurriedly packed a back to take with the.

“Steve,” Natasha tried to get his attention. “Steve!”

“What?” He stopped mid-motion, his foot hanging in the air as he tied his shoe.

“Relax,” she laughed. “I have my bag ready. We just have to call a cab.”

He smiled In embarrassment, but did as she said and called for a cab. They made it to the hospital in plenty of time and Natasha was set up in a private room. 

Doctor Rogers- Sarah, as Natasha had been told to call her now- came in not long after. Steve had called her on the ride over. She kicked him out of the room so she could examine Natasha without an audience. 

“So is anyone staying with you while you deliver?” Sarah asked Natasha before she let her son back in the room. “It won’t be long now.”

Natasha was quiet for a moment but knew she only had one answer. When Steve came back in, she asked him to be by her side for the birth.

“I would be honored,” he smiled at her. 

When Sarah told Natasha it was time to start pushing, Steve held her hand the entire time. Even though it felt like she might break his fingers. Finally, they heard a beautiful, loud cry from a healthy baby.

“It’s a girl,” Sarah smiled after the nurse had taken care of the baby. Doctor Rogers placed the infant girl on her mother’s chest and Natasha smiled down at her tiredly. 

Natasha reached up a hand and stroked her finger down her daughter’s cheek. There were a few wisps on auburn hair on the baby’s head, the same color as her mother’s.

“She’s beautiful.” She said in awe. 

“Just like her mother.” Steve smiled at Natasha. He looked at her like she was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen. 

“Do you want to hold her?” Natasha offered. Sarah had exited the room quietly after everything was done, to give them space.

“Are you sure?” He asked, though he’d like nothing more.

“Of course.”

Steve gently cradled the tiny baby in his big arms. She fussed as she was handed over, but calmed as soon as she was safely snuggled against his chest. Natasha loved the sight they made.

“What will you name her?” 

“Rose Adeline.” She had decided on the name months ago, even though she hadn’t known if she’d have a boy or girl. If she’d had a boy, he would have been James Alexander.

“Beautiful.”

 

When Natasha is discharged from the hospital, Steve helps her home. He carried her bag so she could carry Rose. They got inside and Natasha settled into the couch. She couldn’t stop staring at her daughter now that she was finally here.

When she looked up, Natasha noticed Steve standing awkwardly near the doorway. He had already brought her bag to her bedroom and had come back out with his own. 

“I guess you won’t be needing me much now. I’m sure you want to be alone for your first night with Rose, so I’ll just check on you tomorrow.” He was rubbing the back of his neck.

Natasha had a fleeting sense of panic at the thought of him leaving her. She’d come to rely on him so much and she didn’t want him to go. So she smirked at him and said, “I could always use help with diapers.”

That got him to relax again and laugh. “Of course.” He shook his head in fond exasperation before he offered to cook dinner for them. 

“Something simple,” Natasha suggested. She knew she was hungry but wasn’t sure how much she would actually eat. She was mostly just tired and sore.

As Steve was standing at the stove keeping an eye on the food cooking, he turned around to ask Natasha if she wanted to eat at the table or on the couch. The words died in his throat when he saw Natasha feeding Rose.

She was still sitting on the couch facing the kitchen. Her shirt was pulled to the side and Rose was gently suckling on her breast and Steve was suddenly struck by how beautiful she was. He forgot what he was going to ask her and turned back around to finish cooking.

 

A few days later, Rose woke up around three in the morning, as had become her routine. It took Natasha a few extra moments to get up as she was exhausted. By the time she made it to the nursery, she realized the crying had stopped.  
When she reached the doorway, she saw why. Steve was sitting in the rocking chair, feeding Rose a bottle. He gotten up to take care of her before Natasha was even out of bed. 

He was sitting there, rocking Rose and talking to her quietly. He was telling her about everything. He was describing her room, telling her about all the animals in there and how one day she would go to the zoo and see all of them in real life. He talked about his friend Bucky and how he was engaged to Wanda and how they were so close to Natasha that they would be like an Aunt and Uncle and would definitely spoil her. He talked about Clint and his family, telling her she would have cousin to play with as she got older.

It was in that moment, watching him take care of her daughter, that she realized she was completely in love with Steve Rogers. She had been for a while.

When the bottle was finished, Steve burped Rose and checked her diaper before placing her back down in the crib. He gently stroked her hair, what little there was, until she was sleeping soundly once more.

When he finally looked up, he saw Natasha standing in the doorway. He walked over and looked down into her eyes. She looked up at him in wonder.

He cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her. It was a gentle kiss and was over too soon. He started to pull back but Natasha wouldn’t let him. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back down to her. This kiss was longer, more passionate, and the two pulled away breathing heavily.

“Don’t leave.” She whispered against his lips, her forehead pressed to his.

“Never.” He promised.

She led him back to her room instead of letting him go to the guest room. In the morning, Steve went out for a quick errand.  
He didn’t tell Natasha where he was going, only that he would be back soon.

Natasha didn’t mind. Wanda stopped by while he was out to finally meet Rose and bring her a small present. A cute little outfit made to look like a ballerina costume with a tutu. Natasha loved it.

 

On the day Rose turns one month old, Natasha and Steve were giving Rose her first real bath. She was squirming a lot but seemed to be enjoying herself. At least she wasn’t fussing. 

“Marry me,” Steve blurted out, as Natasha set Rose down on her towel.

It’s a good thing the baby was already out of her hands or she might have dropped her at the sudden topic.

“What?” Natasha asked, eyes wide.

“Will you marry me?” Steve reached into his back pocket and pulled out the small diamond ring he had gotten the morning after their first kiss.

“Yes.” Natasha’s answer was immediate. She had no doubt that she wanted to marry him. The man who had stepped into the roll of father without hesitation, without question.

 

A year later, Rose toddled down the aisle as the flower girl, Wanda following closely behind as the Maid of Honor. When she reached Steve, he scooped her up into his arms and held her as they watched Clint lead Natasha down the aisle. 

The wedding was short and sweet. It also wasn’t just a wedding. Today they were finalizing the paperwork for Steve to officially adopt Rose. 

They were finally a family.


End file.
